Lady Boyle
Lady Boyle is an aristocrat of Dunwall and mistress to Hiram Burrows, whose military she finances. She is an influential figure in Dunwall, holding lavish parties and gatherings at her home in the Estate District. A close ally of the Lord Regent, she aided in the assassination of the Empress. The identity of Burrows mistress--the "true" Lady Boyle--is randomized, varying in each playthough of Dishonored. She may be any of the three Boyle sisters: Waverly, Esma or Lydia. Waverly A wealthy woman and the youngest of the Boyle sisters, she owns Boyle Mansion, the location of the mission Lady Boyle's Last Party. She is the widow of Lord Boyle, and is noticeably more paranoid and serious than either of her sisters--if Corvo Attano asks to take her somewhere private, she will rebuff him, saying she doesn't know him, or his family. On the other hand, she responds readily to the claim that her life is in danger (which validates her previously-held fears), and complies with Corvo's instructions thereafter. According to The Heart Waverly "suffers from reckless frivolity, followed by long bouts of melancholy." Esma The promiscuous sister. Her sexual activities and untidy habits frequently put her at odds with her sisters. Waverly regards her as a drunkard, while the Heart notes that she "drinks to forget herself." Further investigation using the Heart reveals that Esma once gave birth to a daughter, a process that was excruciating for her. It is unknown whether the child survived or not, but the experience left Esma unable to become pregnant again. Lydia The musically inclined sister. She bemoans her inability to find a true musician in Dunwall to take as a lover, and if Corvo convinces her to go somewhere more private, she will take him to the music room. The Heart notes that she is one of the greatest musicians in all of Gristol, a skill she has cultivated in the absence of sociability or great beauty. Trivia *Anton Sokolov claims that Lady Boyle has the "finest hindquarters in all of Dunwall." *If Corvo eavesdrops on Custis Pendleton's conversation with a courtesan in the Golden Cat, she will suggest that she dress up as Lady Boyle for the evening. Custis in turn expresses anger toward Lady Boyle, particularly for the discovery of valuable crystals on her land. After some thought, he agrees to the courtesan's idea, saying he would like to "teach Boyle a lesson." *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Lady Boyle with his sword, a special animation plays. In it he will act as if caressing her, then he will suddenly stab her in the stomach and put her on the ground lightly. If she is approached from behind, he will stab her in the shoulder, then as she falls to the ground he will stab her again in the neck. Gallery Ladyboylered3.png|Lady Boyle in red. Ladyboyle.jpg|Anton Sokolov's portrait of Lady Boyle. Red_Lady_Boyle_Lady_Boyle's_Last_Party_Dishonored.png Ladyboyleblack.png|Lady Boyle in black. Ladyboylewhite.png|Lady Boyle in white. Esme.png|An image of Lady Boyle without her costume. Red-Lady-Boyle.jpg|Corvo attacking Lady Boyle in pre-release materials. ladyboyletarot.png|Lady Boyle's tarot card. Ladyboylebrisby.png|Lady Boyle's non-lethal elimination. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Enemies Category:Aristocrats